Attack of the Zombie Dogs
by Aceon
Summary: What happens when you mix a Chihuahua, a mutagen, and Zim? find out here!


**Attack of the Zombie Dogs**

Zim sat in his control chair at his base, the light from the various screens gave his green skin a blue hue. He watched video sequences of his previous defeats at the hand of Dib. He hated that boy. Zim glared at the screen as he watched the sequence of his most recent defeat where Dib once again poured water all over Zim and his death-ray causing the ray to short circuit and explode in a cloud of smoke, fire, and electrical energy.

"Sir you've been watching the same video sequence for hours. It's not healthy." spoke the unemotional voice of the base's computer.

"Silence! I do not pay you to question me!" yelled Zim as he looked up from his video monitor toward the computers control panel.

"You don't pay me at all Sir. Perhaps you should plan your next attack on Earth instead of sulking here." said the computer without even changing the tone of its voice.

"Do not tell Zim what to do! Hmmm…what to do now. I KNOW! I will work on my next ingenious evil plan. Computerrrrr! TAKE ME TO THE LAB!" commanded Zim who was feeling very vengeful towards Dib.

"At once Master." said the computer.

Zim's chair floated up from its dock in front of the monitors and flew down a tube. It was dark in the tube and the chair was traveling at a very rapid rate of speed. The wind whipped Zim's antennae around in all directions. About fifteen seconds later a door opened and Zim jumped out of his command chair and into the vast space of the lab. Everywhere he looked he saw flashing buttons, lights of every color, wires, large test tubes, and diagnostic monitors and other such equipment. The only light in the lab came from these many devices. The walls and most of the pipes were all red. Zim strode towards a giant test tube. Giant bubbles filled the liquid within it and its base was covered with monitors, buttons, and other such control devices. Inside the specimen chamber floated a Chihuahua Zim had recently captured. Zim noticed that the alert light was flashing.

"Gir!" shouted Zim as he frantically adjusted the settings on the tube until the light went off.

"Yes Sir!" reported Gir in his serious mode as he saluted Zim.

"I told you to monitor this thing! If it is not constantly adjusted it could wake up and escape into the base. Where were you?" demanded Zim in a very aggravated voice.

"I was eatin' chicken an' mashed potatoes!" shouted Gir now in his blue-eyed normal mode.

"Why am I not surprised? LISTEN! I need to go get the mutagen out of the storage bay. Stay here and make sure this thing stays asleep got it?" asked Zim.

"What's the mutagen do?" asked Gir stupidly.

"It will turn this filthy dog beast into a flesh eating monster I can unleash upon the humans!" boasted Zim.

"Now stay here and do as I told you." said Zim.

"Yes my Lord!" exclaimed Gir in his serious mode saluting Zim.

"GOOD!" shouted Zim cheerfully as he goose-stepped toward the door humming to himself. The door opened and closed behind him. As soon as he had left Gir got bored with watching the diagnostic screens and ran off to play with his blue rubber moose.

Zim came back about five minutes later carrying a green, glowing bottle about the size of a two liter soft drink.

"Gir I …AHHHHHH!" shouted Zim as he noticed the monitors around the tube going crazy with flashings and noises. He set the bottle down and bolted toward the test-tube. He frantically adjusted the tube and everything stopped flashing.

"GIR GET IN HERE!" commanded Zim.

"HI!" chirped Gir as he skipped up to Zim.

"Hi Gir…..WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" shouted Zim. When he yelled his jaw dropped to the floor showing his snake like tongue and alien teeth.

"Ummm….was it about ice cream?" asked Gir stupidly.

"No Gir. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH THIS THING!" yelled Zim pointing one of his skinny fingers at Gir.

"Oh yeah." said Gir. By the tone of his voice Zim could tell Gir had no idea what was going on.

"Just bring me the mutagen bottle." said Zim.

"Okee dokie!" said Gir as he danced off toward where Zim had left the bottle. Gir picked it up and brought it over to Zim who reached over grabbed it and inserted the front end into a port on the side of the tube without even looking up from the control panel.

"Now unleash my creation!" shouted Zim as he looked up from the panel and pointed his index finger in the air. He quickly lowered his arm and began rapidly pushing buttons and pressing on the touch screens. His eyes were glued on the many screens and buttons. On one screen a DNA sequence appeared and began to change shape. Zim looked over at the changing DNA on the screen.

"YES! My brilliant plan is working! Mutate my pet! MUUUUTATE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!" shouted Zim.

Suddenly a surge of electricity surged through the tube. Bolts of energy shot out of the control panel and shocked the dog inside the liquid. It pulsed and wriggled like a fish out of water. Zim covered his eyes and jumped back behind a large storage container. A white flash filled the room followed by a huge explosion that shook the entire base to its very foundation. Zim looked up cautiously and coughed. The air was filled with a gray smoke and the stench of burned wires. The shadow of a Chihuahua loomed through the smoke. The smoke quickly parted the Chihuahua looked exactly the same.

"WHAT? Augh! This thing is useless!" shouted Zim angrily. "Gir!" ordered Zim.

"Yes My Lord?" said Gir saluting.

"Take this thing away…I have some more tapes to go watch." said Zim as he walked away to go watch more clips of his past failures. "Computerrrrrr! Clean up this mess!" he ordered.

Gir walked over to the dog and picked it up. It kept the same expression on its face. Its eyes were wide but blank and its small, pink tongue drooped out the left side of its mouth. Gir pressed a glowing red button and a tube opened. There was a suction of air moving vertically through the hollow pipe. Gir placed the dog in the hole and it was immediately sucked upwards.

The dog plopped out onto the ground outside the base. It sat there, its expressionless eyes wide and unblinking. Another dog approached, it sniffed the Chihuahua, its rapid breathe mad a distinct rasping noise. The other dog was almost ten times the Chihuahuas, it was black, missing one eye, and very very smelly. The Chihuahua sat motionless its tongue still drooped out of its mouth. Suddenly the Chihuahua sprang to life! Its jaw unhinged and in its mouth were long, hideous vampire fangs. It jumped onto the larger dog and bit it right on its throat. It jumped off and turned back to normal and blinked its large, yellow eyes. The other dog got up. It made a horrible wheezing sound as it stood, its skin split open and a green, razor back dog with vampire fangs took its place. Its eyes had changed from gold to a glowing red. It snarled like a tiger and stood in front of the Chihuahua. The Chihuahua blinked and stood up on its stubby little legs. The pair walked away from the base together.

Hours later Dib was sitting at home watching Mysterious Mysteries on the T.V. He sighed, this was another re-run. It seemed that they never came out with new episodes and when they did they were never good. They never aired any of the ideas he had sent them.

He got up off of the couch to get a glass of milk. As he walked into the kitchen he couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting across the table from his dad's floating holoscreen with a cup of coffee was Zim in a human disguise and Gir in his dog outfit! Dibs eyes widened.

"Dad, that's the alien! THE ALIEN!" screamed Dib pointing at Zim.

"Hi son, your little foreign friend is here to see you." said Professor Membrane calmly.

"But he's THE ALIEN!" exclaimed Dib, shocked to find Zim in HIS kitchen talking with HIS dad.

"Of course he is. You kids have fun." said Professor Membrane as he floated out of the room leaving Dib pointing at Zim with an open mouth.

"Hello Dib." said Zim.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" exclaimed Dib.

"I need your help." said Zim plainly.

"WHAT! What do you need MY help for?" asked Dib replacing his expression of horror with one of confusion.

"Listen, we don't have much time. An experiment of mine failed and is running rampant in the streets. They stormed my base and are probably following me. They could be here any minute." said Zim urgently.

"What stormed your base?" asked Dib.

"The ZOMBIE DOGS!" exclaimed Zim with horror.

"Zombie dogs?" asked Dib. He thought that that was possibly the dumbest thing that he had ever heard.

"Yes, I mutated one and it infected the others. You have to HELP ME! If you don't Earth is DOOMED!" shouted Zim panting.

"Wait, why would YOU care if Earth is destroyed? You hate it." questioned Dib.

"Because, if Earth is destroyed I will be destroyed with it." said Zim practically.

"Okay, how much time to we have?" asked Dib urgently.

"About fifteen of your Earth minutes." said Zim.

"HURRY THIS WAY!" ordered Dib as he ran toward his room. Zim dashed after him. They rounded the corner into Dib's room. It was dark in there, the only light came from the computer screens.

"THIS is your lab?" asked Zim, surprised to see such low-tech equipment.

"Yeah why?" said Dib typing furiously on a keyboard.

"This is pathetic. Irkin babies play with more advanced toys." scoffed Zim.

"HEY! I don't see YOU with anything better. Now do you want my help or don't you?" asked Dib, now turned around in his chair glaring at Zim.

"Okay, okay….what ARE you doing anyway?" asked Zim raising his right eyebrow.

"I'm checking all of the cameras on the light poles. It will tell us where you Zombie Dogs are." said Dib proudly. He was glad that for once HE had the technology instead of Zim.

"INGENIOUS!...Uh, I mean for a HUUUMAN." yelled Zim. "Where are they?" asked Zim urgently.

"About five minutes away." said Dib still typing.

"We're wasting time! What weapons do you have?" asked Zim, now frantic.

"I'll show you. Did you bring any?" asked Dib getting up from his chair and walking toward his closet.

"Yes, right here. Gir bring me the…Gir? Where's Gir?" asked Zim looking around. They heard what sounded like a T.V. coming from Gaz's room across the hall. The door was open and the pair saw multi-colored lights dancing on the wall. Looking into the room they saw Gir and Gaz playing a video game together. They turned and looked at each other with wide eyes and opened mouths, and then they looked back at Gir and Gaz.

"You're good at this." said Gaz to Gir, who didn't even respond. Zim made rapid hand motions to Gir. Gir's eyes turned red and he saluted. He reached behind them and tossed Zim a purple ray gun, then went back to his game.

"What's that?" asked Dib, staring at the gun.

"An Irkin plasma blaster. This should work nicely." said Zim menacingly.

"Come on let's go get mine." said Dib. They tip-toed back into Dib's room. Dib walked over the wall behind his bed and punched a poster with a green alien on it. The wall spun around to reveal three helmets and three silver ray guns.

"Hey that's neat." said Zim. Dib tossed him a helmet. Zim attempted to put it on but he realized he would have to remove his fake hair to do so. He took off his fake eyes and hair revealing his crimson eyes and scrawny antennae. He fastened the helmet tightly to his head. Dib did the same. Zim looked at Dib, who was checking his gun.

"Not bad for a smelly human." remarked Zim. "Where did you get it?"

"Made it. Now let's go." said Dib quickly. The two dashed out into the cool night air. The night was completely silent. A sense of stress lingered in the air. They stood in front of Dib's enormous house. Dib turned the voltage on the electric fence up to maximum. They saw a shadow move across the street. Both of them tensed up and raised their weapons. The Chihuahua appeared alone on the other side of the dimly lit street.

"THAT is what you're scared of?" asked Dib laughing and lowering his ray gun.

"GAH! They're here!" shouted Zim. Suddenly dogs of every shape and size appeared behind the Chihuahua. They were all green and all had glowing red eyes and three large black spines growing out of their backs. The Chihuahua stood with its typical look on its face, then its eyes flashed red; it bared its teeth and howled. When it howled the others charged. Their paws sounded like thunder on the concrete.

"FIRE!" shouted the two simultaneously. The first of the dogs hit the fence and were immediately electrocuted. Zim and Dib stood behind it firing their weapons. They hit dog after dog, others died when they hit the fence.

Neither of them knew how long they had been firing. Both of their gun's barrels were red hot. The fence made and awful creaking noise. The control box for the fence exploded in a flash of electricity and smoke. Zim and Dib covered their eyes. The fence creaked again. It buckled and fell under the weight of hundreds of dogs. Zim and Dib looked up and saw the piles of dead dogs. They turned to each other and laughed.

"WE DID IT!" shouted Dib excitedly.

"VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIIIM!" yelled Zim throwing his gun on the ground.

Their celebration was short lived. They jumped around and yelled excitedly. Then they heard growling. The two opened their eyes to see the Chihuahua directly in front of them; other dogs surrounded them everywhere but behind them. They looked frantically around, their path to the door was blocked but they could scramble up to the roof by using a lattice. There was a clear shot to it from where they were.

"RUN FOR IT!" shouted Dib frightfully, throwing his weapon on the ground beside Zim's. The two scrambled for the lattice work. They could feel the dogs' warm, moist breath on their heels. They reached the lattice at the same time and immediately began climbing. It seemed to them that they climbed for hours before they reached the safety of the roof. Zim kicked over the lattice so that the dogs could not climb up after them. The two sat panting on the roof. Their muscles and hands ached from the climb.

"GIR! Get me out of here!" ordered Zim.

"Gaz help me!" shouted Dib. There was no answer. They continued to shout to their companions.

"Whiners." said Gaz coldly.

"Mhmmm." Gir agreed.

Zim and Dib sat side by side on the cold, hard roof. The house was completely surrounded by growling, snarling dogs.

"You jerk." said Dib angrily as he turned to Zim.

END 


End file.
